


Of Wizards and Fitting Retribution

by The_Peridot_Shade



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c., The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Crack, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8983699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Peridot_Shade/pseuds/The_Peridot_Shade
Summary: When Harry Dresden calls him asking for paint thinner and gold leaf, John Marcone is disturbed...until he finds out what Dresden plans to do with it.Not at all serious, but people happy with the results of the 2016 US presidential election might not like this story.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the rights to any of the characters, places, or people in this fic. Please enjoy the pure silliness.

"Do you have everything?"  
"Indeed. I am certain I do not wish to know why you felt it necessary to cash in this particular favor, but I find myself intrigued. What is it precisely that you need genuine gold leaf and paint thinner to do?"  
"Just a sec…ah, here's my smallest brush, could you hand me that rag? The palette underneath it too, while you're at it. Thanks."  
"…What are you doing?"  
"Well, this is my thaumaturgical model of Chicago."  
"I can see that. What on earth are you painting on that—is that Trump Tower?"  
"Yup."  
"Does that say…oh, well done indeed."  
"Why thank you, scumbag."  
"Do you have some form of compulsive need to ruin any moment with juvenile taunts?"

 

"Police are baffled by the strange act of vandalism against Trump Tower, which now appears to be impossible to remove. Witnesses to the event claim that the President-elect's name was first wiped away as if by an invisible hand and replaced by the name "Drumpf." Comedian John Oliver suggested the name change during the primary campaigns and our mysterious vandal seems to have taken him at his word. More details to follow at eight, including commentary from prominent Chicago businessman and patron of the arts John Marcone."

**Author's Note:**

> This unexpectedly popped into my head today and refused to go away. Hopefully it made a few of you smile!


End file.
